


Awake

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Caring Dean, Cute, F/M, Lack of Sleep, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 23:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19587298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) is trying to research how to stop Michael.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> #31 I haven’t slept in two days

(Y/n) set hunched over thick piles of paper and books that Kevin had used a few years prior for his notes. Michael was a threat and she had to find something, anything, in his notes to help. Donatello was out of the picture, so she couldn’t ask him for help. And none of Kevin’s chicken scratches made sense. She groaned as she held her pounding head. She had to stay awake, though. They had so much they had to do.

She pushed herself up from the table and let her back straighten out with some pops before she made her way to the kitchen to get some coffee. The pot was empty and she groaned. She’d have to wait for it to brew. So she got it going and leaned against the counter, trying to fight to keep her eyes open.

Thankfully, it didn’t take too long and she was making herself a cup.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, making (Y/n) jump and coffee spill on the floor.

“Son of a bitch!” She called out, turning to glare at him. “What was that for?”

“I was just asking you a question,” He held his hands up in defense. “Not my fault you were jumpy.”

“Piss off,” She grumbled. Dean frowned and watched her clean up the coffee from the floor. When she was done, Dean gently grabbed her.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked.

“Fine,” She snapped. “Kevin’s stupid handwriting is hurting my head though.”

“When was the last time you slept or ate something decent?” Dean asked.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She narrowed her eyes a bit.

“Just humor me and answer the question,” Dean told her. (Y/n) sighed.

“I haven’t slept in two days…I think…” She admitted. “And I had a granola bar about…” She looked at the time on the microwave. “Eight, nine hours ago.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Dean told her. “You’re going to eat something besides just a granola bar, and then you’re going to sleep for at least five hours.” (Y/n) was about to open her mouth to protest, but Dean gave her a glare. “No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now, I can grill you something up. Sam has some salads premade that you could have. What sounds good?”

“Honestly, one of your burgers,” She told him. Dean smiled.

“Then a burger you shall have,” He laughed.

“Can I continue with my research?” She asked. “Michael’s still a threat and…” Dean raised his hand, stopping her.

“No research. You go watch dumb Youtube videos or whatever. Then we’ll eat, and then it’s time for bed. Do you understand?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” She smiled and headed towards the library, bypassing the pile of notes and going for the laptop. She had just gotten Youtube up when she felt her eyes getting heavy. She forced them to stay open until Dean brought out the burgers and sat with her while they ate and watched videos together. Dean looked over a bit later to find (Y/n) fast asleep, her head on his shoulder.

He knew they needed to stop Michael before he attacked again. He knew better than anyone. But he wasn’t going to let (Y/n) kill herself doing it.

So if he had to take a few hours to watch dumb videos and hold (Y/n), then so be it.


End file.
